Malditas hormonas
by AnneHerondale
Summary: ¿James Potter darse por vencido? ¡Nunca! Puede que esté en su séptimo año y Lily lo haya rechazado de mil maneras, pero él no descansará hasta conquistar a la pelirroja de sus sueños. Este fic participa del reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"
1. Cornamenta, el ciervo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

Numero de palabras sin el Disclaimer y las notas al final de la pagina (según Word): 501 (No está terminado, ya que serán 3 capítulos)

**Este fic participa del reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

-¡Lily, sal conmigo!

Esa frase que dije tantas veces. Esa frase que he gritado, escrito y hasta cantando en más de una ocasión. Esa frase que lo único que ansia es una respuesta afirmativa…

De acuerdo, eso sonó cursi.

En fin, me presentare; soy James Potter, curso mi séptimo año en Hogwarts y mientras te digo esto pienso en lo estúpido que seria que no me conocieses.

-Te juro Potter que aprenderé a hablar japonés por ti ¡A ver si de esa manera entiendes que no saldré contigo!

Y esa hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes que ven ahí, se llama Lily Evans.

Mi hermosa novia (aunque ella niegue serlo) es conocida en Hogwarts por su talento en pociones y encantamientos, también es conocida por su dulzura con los que son más pequeños que ella (no por nada fue prefecta de Gryffindor, y ahora Premio Anual), pero por sobre todas las cosas es conocida por su supuesto odio hacia mí (aunque dudo que lo haga, ya que últimamente se ha comportado algo… diferente).

Se preguntaran: Oh, sexy James ¿Por qué sigues invitándola a salir si te detesta? ¿Acaso eres masoquista?

La respuesta corta y sin sentimiento es que soy un Potter, y un Potter jamás se da por vencido.

La respuesta también corta, pero un poco más "emotiva" es que la quiero, y mucho.

Seguramente pensaran ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que, de cierto modo, apenas conoces? No lo sé, es algo involuntario. El amor es algo involuntario.

-Mira Evans –Le dije mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella, logrando que se sonrojara. Esperen un segundo ¿Se había sonrojado, por mi? -, he esperado por seis años, y lo único que te pido es una oportunidad. Ya paso un mes desde que iniciaron las clases, y todavía no has aceptado salir conmigo. No quiero perder más tiempo. He cambiado, te lo aseguro, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo, te lo ruego. En fin, ¿vienes el sábado a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Me había sorprendido a mi mismo con semejante discurso ¿El amor había hablado por mi? ¿O las hormonas juveniles? Esta última me parecía la más razonable.

Lo que paso a continuación me sorprendió aun más.

Lily negó con la cabeza, en un gesto que a mi parecer significaba "No cambiaras más". Me miro directo a los ojos por un instante y dijo –De acuerdo, saldré contigo –Ella suspiro y note que sonreía -, ¡Pero no hagas que me arrepienta!

Yo no cabía en mi felicidad ¡La prefecta perfecta saldría conmigo! Si ella era conocida en Hogwarts principalmente por su odio hacia mí, ahora seria conocida por su bipolaridad.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que tomar su delicada cara con mis manos y besarle la frente. Ella sonrió, algo sorprendida.

Escuche como todos los que estaban alrededor estallaban en aplausos. Entre ellos estaban tres caras que me miraban orgulloso: Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-Te juro solemnemente –Dije mientras buscaba su mirada.-, que será la mejor cita de toda tu vida.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que sí.

Primero que todo quiero decirles que soy nueva en esto de escribir (como dije en mi fic anterior) y que apenas tengo doce años, por ende, no esperen que sea perfecto.

Y segundo, les quería pedir algo ¡REVIEWS!

En fin, el próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Lily.

¡Un abrazo!


	2. Lily, la prefecta perfecta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

**Este fic participa del reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

Numero de palabras sin el Disclaimer y las notas al final de la página (según Word): 833

He vuelto con el segundo capítulo y como dije antes, esta vez será narrado desde la perspectiva de Lily.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

¿Qué voy a ponerme? ¿Estos zapatos están bien? ¡Agh, mi cabello! ¿Por qué esta tan alborotado?

Y si, mis amigos, esa era yo hace unas horas. Como habrán notado, puede que haya estado un poco nerviosa.

Está bien, estaba MUY nerviosa.

¿Cómo es que una simple cita me ponga de esta manera? ¡Es Potter! ¡No John Lennon! Tome aire y conté hasta diez.

Muy a mi pesar, debía admitir que Jam… Digo Potter, había cambiado, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Potter y sus amigos habían madurado; ya no se la pasaban haciendo bromas a los Slytherin´s ni se comportaban de manera tan arrogante (Claro está que me refiero a Potter y a Black).

Y si hablamos de lo físico, James es terriblemente guapo…

¿Por qué me miran así? ¿No es suficiente que lo haya admitido? ¡Sí, soy una adolescente! ¡Y si, mis hormonas están descontroladas!

En ese momento entraban por la puerta de la sala común Marlene y Mary.

¿Qué les puedo decir sobre ellas? En resumen, que son las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener.

Marlene es rubia con ojos azul oscuro. Tiene el cabello lacio y corto.

Mary tiene el cabello castaño claro con rizos, ojos celestes cielo y es bastante alta.

La primera es tímida (pero alegre), reservada (pero no con nosotras) y sensata (pero nunca, nunca, pero nunca aburrida).

La segunda tiene una imaginación tan grande que es capaz de crear un mundo completamente nuevo, una lengua que nunca se cansa de hablar y un buen humor que puede alegrar hasta la situación más triste.

-Hey, Lils, con que saldrás con Potter. –Dijo Mary apenas entro, acercándose a mí y codeándome.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco –Si ¿y? –Dije fingiendo estar despreocupada mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿Nos estas tomando el pelo? –Espeto la rubia -, ¡Llevas años diciendo que lo odias! -Dijo ella casi gritando ¿Yo dije que Marlene era sensata?

-No lo odio… -Murmure. Era cierto, no lo odiaba, sino, no hubiera aceptado salir con él.

Ms amigas me miraron extrañadas ¿Tan raro era? Mejor no respondan.

-Lily ¿te gusta James? –Pregunto Mary, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Solamente había dicho que no lo odiaba, ¡no que me gustase! Además, ¿a mí? ¿Gustarme ese simio que se hace llamar humano? ¡Jamás!

De acuerdo, tal vez si, un poco…

-N-No me gusta, Potter –Dije, poniéndome del color de mi cabello.

-¡Te has sonrojado! ¡Te gusta Potter! -Grito Mary dando saltitos y yo agradecí que la Sala Común estuviese vacía.

Marlene me miraba como diciendo "¿Es eso cierto?" Yo asentí a su pregunta no formulada.

¡Merlín! ¿Podía ser esto más vergonzoso? Maldito Potter, juro que las pagaras por haberme enamorado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Media hora más tarde, Mary ya se había calmado, Marlene seguía sin poder creérselo y yo… bueno, yo seguía igual de confundida.

"Tal vez la cita con James aclare mis ideas" Pensé.

La puerta de la sala común volvió a abrirse.

-James, va a salir todo bien, tranquilo –Dijo la voz de un hombre: Sirius Black.

-Debieras tener más confianza –Dijo la calmada voz de Remus.

Mire a Mary, y luego a Marlene. A ninguna de nosotras tres nos gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero ¿James Potter nervioso? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Nos hicimos unas señas y nos escondimos detrás del sillón.

-Pero… -James intento protestar.

-¡CALLATE, POTTER! –Grito Black, exasperado. –Saldrá todo bien ¿sí?

Supuse que James había asentido, ya que se escucho un silencio. –La quiero tanto… -Murmuro de repente él.

Denme un segundo ¿James me quería? Sé que lo ha estado diciendo por años, pero si se lo dice a sus amigos tiene que ser más que cierto.

Y por otro lado, ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? De acuerdo, se que cambio y todo eso, pero yo no estaba tan enamorada de él ¿o sí?

-Te has enamorado. –Canturreo Peter.

James iba a contestar, cuando Mary estornudo. Acepto que esto pase en las películas, pero ¿Era necesario que estornudase justo ahora?

Antes de que pudiese gritar algo "¡Corran!" los cuatro merodeadores se habían acercado. Tres de ellos nos miraban divertido, el otro, nervioso.

-¿Nunca les han enseñado que no hay que espiar? –Pregunto Sirius, más a Mary que a nosotras.

-Supongo que lo dirás por ti ¿no? Porque si no recuerdo mal, eres tu el que espiaba a las chicas de sexto en el baño. –Respondió Mary. Todos en Hogwarts sabían que ellos dos se llevaban como perro y gato.

Sirius callo, pero yo no estaba prestándole atención a él, sino a James, que me hizo señas para que lo acompañara a un costado de la sala común.

Me miro directo a los ojos – ¿Vendrás mañana a Hogsmeade conmigo, no? –Pregunto. Se retorcía las manos constantemente y se notaba que estaba realmente nervioso.

-Claro que iré, James. –Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. –No he cambiado de opinión.

El sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

Me alegra oír eso. –Dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras, dejándome atónita.

* * *

De acuerdo, para serles sincera, no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo (que es el último) va a ser mejor.

De todas formas, si me dejan un review, no me quejare C:

¡Saludos mágicos!


	3. La (muy) ansiada cita

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los lugares son creación de J. K Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

Numero de palabras sin el Disclaimer y las notas al final de la pagina (según Word): 801

**Este fic participa del reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

El día de la cita, James y Lily estaban nerviosos a más no poder.

James había estado frente al espejo durante toda una hora, intentando domar su indomable cabellera (claro está, fue una pérdida de tiempo)

Lily había elaborado una poción alisadora, para poder controlar sus rizos pelirrojos. También, había dejado que sus amigas la maquillaran un poco.

A las cinco en punto, James estaba parado en la puerta, intentando divisar a Lily entre la multitud de alumnos.

Cuando la vio, el pensó que su pelirroja nunca se había visto más hermosa; ella llevaba su cabello suelto, con un lacio perfecto. Su pequeña boca estaba pintada con un poco de brillo, y sus mejillas tenían un poco de rubor (que era más causado por el momento que por el maquillaje).

Ella le sonrió tímidamente, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lily pensó que James se veía bien, muy bien; el chico llevaba la habitual túnica del colegio (como todos allí) y su pelo estaba tan alborotado como siempre, pero había algo diferente en él. Tal vez su sonrisa que desbordaba alegría, o sus ojos, que tenían un brillo especial.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto James, situándose al lado de Lily y tendiéndole el brazo.

Lily pensó que no podía seguir postergándolo más; Tenía que reconocer sus sentimientos hacia el de una vez por todas.

Obsequiándole una sonrisa radiante, tomo su brazo gustosa –Vamos

Los dos juntos, salieron del colegio sonriendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Luego de pasear un buen rato por Hogsmeade, riéndose de las bromas de James, o escuchando las anécdotas de Lily, decidieron ir a "Las tres escobas".

La tensión (mejor dicho, los nervios) que había entre ellos, había desaparecido por arte de magia (irónico ¿no?).

Para sorpresa de ambos, Lily sonreía a todo momento, y parecía estar disfrutando mucho la cita (James estaba que saltaba de alegría por dentro).

El pelinegro se detuvo frente a la entrada del lugar y le abrió la puerta a Lily, dejándola pasar.

Ella rio, enternecida ante ese gesto y dio las gracias.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. –Pidió James amablemente luego de preguntarle a Lily que quería tomar.

-Dime… -James busco la mirada de la chica- , ¿sigues pensando que soy un estúpido arrogante?

Ella rio, a pesar de que un leve rubor había cubierto sus mejillas ¿Seguía pensando eso de él? No, claro que no. A decir verdad, le agradaba mucho ese nuevo –no tan nuevo- James.

-No, Potter, quédate tranquilo –Contesto simplemente, a pesar de querer dar una respuesta más ingeniosa.

James sonrió, visiblemente aliviado -¿Te molestaría llamarme James? Me gusta cómo suena en tu boca –Le confesó.

Lily levanto las cejas, entre sorprendida y extrañada. –Claro, no hay problema… James.

El sonrió encantado ¡Estaba tan feliz! A Lily no parecía molestarle su presencia, es más, parecía disfrutarlo.

Trajeron las bebidas y siguieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes.

Ambos sabían que si aprobaban todos sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, estudiarían juntos en la academia de Aurores.

James admiraba el valor que tenia Lily; esa chica parecía no temerle a nada.

La pelirroja pensaba lo mismo sobre James.

Continuaron hablando de sus amigos y de sus familias, hasta que se hizo tarde.

Ar regañadientes, se levantaron de sus asientos, pagaron y volvieron al colegio.

-Me la he pasado bien, gracias –Admitió Lily, regalándole a James otra de sus tímidas sonrisas.

-Sí, yo igual –Le dijo el pelinegro, pensando que este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Llegaron a la entrada de Hogwarts y se despidieron, ya que Lily quería adelantar sus deberes de pociones.

-La pase de maravilla, gracias, otra vez –Le dijo, con la cabeza gacha, por la repentina timidez.

-Gracias a ti, por la oportunidad –Él sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

Lily se sonrojo violentamente y, haciendo acoplo de todo su valor, tomó la cara de James con las manos y lo beso.

Está de más decir que el chico estaba realmente sorprendido ¿Lily Evans? ¿La prefecta perfecta, lo estaba besando? Si, así era.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él, prolongando el beso.

Era un beso tranquilo, suave, pero sobre todo, tierno, como ellos dos juntos.

-Te amo, no se la razón ni desde cuando lo hago, pero te amo –Dijo Lily, separándose a causa de la falta de aire.

James sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente que yo también lo hago, pero por si acaso, también te amo –Dijo volviéndola a besar, jurando que recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida.

¿Y Lily? Bueno, lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora era que debería tragarse sus próximas palabras, ya que se había enamorado del merodeador que siempre había detestado.

Que por cierto, besaba como los Dioses.

** FIN**

* * *

¡Acá esta el tercer y ultimo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Como dije antes, tengo 12 años, así que no va a ser perfecto.

Fue un honor participar en este reto y disfrute mucho escribiendo esto.

AgusPotter


End file.
